The Mistake
by AvrilSays
Summary: Shadowed hazel eyes watched the small army of 'bird-kids', as they called themselves, fly by. Hesitantly, tenderly, the first of the School's attempts at creating avian-human hybrids unfolded her wings - the reason why Itex had declared her a failure.
1. Chapter 1

My second multi-chaptered Maximum Ride fanfic. Hope you like it. There is no definite timeline, but just to clarify some doubts; Total has gained his wings, and Dylan plays no part in this story. Hope ya like it.

-AJ

* * *

The Mistake

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

* * *

Shadowed hazel eyes watched the small army fly past. Her raptor vision focused on the youngest girl's wings, and a bitter smile twisted her flawless features. She stared at their beautiful, perfect wings. Even the dog's clumsy, awkwardly flapping wings were a source of envy. The girl with the perfect white wings was whispering instructions to the dog, which didn't seem to help much. After making sure they were well out of sight, she emerged from the shadowed valley.

Hesitantly, tenderly, she slowly unfolded her wings for the first time in six years. The left wing was as beautiful and perfect as the youngest girl's. Seven feet wide, glossy, pure white, and perfectly healthy. However, as she unfolded her right wing, a look of pain twisted her features again.

In contrast to her beautiful left wing, her right wing was dirty, matted, twisted, misshapen. The bones were fused in an impossible angle, and the feathers were a dirty shade of yellowish-brown. The flesh wrapped around the bone almost painfully, strips of ripped flesh hanging off the muscle and bone. Dried blood hung onto the primary feathers like dirt, and her secondary feathers were covered with a layer of dust and mud.

Gently, tenderly, she ran a slender hand down the misshapen wing. It hung off her shoulder blade awkwardly, like a rebellious teenager being forced to dance in a ballet. Silently and quickly, she folded her wings back in again.

Only she knew the story of her deformed wing. Two decades ago, the experiments were merely an interference to their huge company. They paid for the tests to humour the scientists, and amused themselves by laughing at their failed experiments. Gradually, the department began to decline even further. No-one paid attention to them anymore and even the main branch of Itexicon were getting annoyed with them.

Carelessly, some senior scientists decided to attempt to create evolved humans – humans that could travel on land in in the sky. Sending some irresponsible, inexperienced junior scientists out to collect some bird DNA, they immersed themselves in the 'more important' experiments, like creating the perfect human (which would later turn out to be Omega).

The scientists, not taking their job seriously, took a pure white feather, and seeing that there was some animal DNA on it, proclaimed it 'dove DNA'. They took the DNA from the feather, and inserted it into the lucky baby – who – guess- turned out to be yours truly.

Thing is, it wasn't dove DNA they'd gotten.

It was the DNA of a fallen angel, which explained her grotesque wing.

* * *

Max waited.

A stunning woman walked into the room. "Ella Martinez?" she called out. Ella leapt up, and shot her an enquiring glance. Max nodded, but discreetly touched her shirt. Immediately, Ella straightened her dark red halter. Max shot her a thumbs-up, and got a nervous smile from her half-sister.

Striding quickly into the room, Max continued to wait.

"Maximum Ride?" the woman called, looking up from her list. Max's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you don't understand," she stammered, "I'm just here to support my sister." She gestured frantically to Ella.

The woman didn't show any expression, but simply pointed to my hell. The entrance to the modelling agency.

I sighed and got up.

* * *

You like? You hate? R&R and tell me! I'll give you a cookie.

Trust me, the modelling agency WILL play an important part in the later chapters.

Remember: _Your soul for a cookie._

xoxo's,

-AJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.  
Claimer: I DO own this story idea, the photographer, Ella II, and my OC.

Nope, I'm not abandoning this story, people! I'm continuing it! *cheers*

And I bring you…a very short, unbeta'd chapter! Remember, I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're willing…

R&R, people! *cheers*

* * *

_Previous chapter: The woman didn't show any expression, but simply pointed a dark red curtain – my hell. The little waiting area leading to the photography room._

_She sighed and got up._

**Chapter 2**

Ella walked out of the corridor, almost bumping into Max, who had a scowl on her pretty face.

"Max! What're you doing here? Auditioning to be on the cover of_ teen_**queen, **too?" Ella asked, surprised. "Apparently," Max replied, still scowling.

"Ms Ride! Get in here!" the photographer yelled. Max pasted a bright, fake smile on her face and murmured, "Help me." Ella simply smiled brightly and skipped away to the waiting room.

_How do models do this? _Max thought as she strode into the room. The photographer looked delighted. "Hey, gorgeous! Now, if you'll just stand over there…yeah, give me that smile! Amazing! Now, go natural…Fantastic! And another beautiful smile! Excellent!" The photographer smiled at her and Max gladly exited the room.

"You signed me up, didn't you?" Max said flatly as she walked outside to get Ella. Ella simply shrugged and smiled.

"You're a pretty darn good actress. Back there? When you asked me if I was auditioning, too?" Max clarified at Ella's confused expression. Ella tilted her head to the left, an action she always did when she didn't understand something. "No, I didn't. I purposely waited till you were safely inside the photography room before I went back outside," Ella said, slightly surprised.

Max put her hands on her hips. "Then who was it? A clone?" she questioned, her voice laced with clear scepticism. Understanding passed over her face as she realised what she had just said. "Oh, shit," Max muttered, "not you, too."

"What?" Ella asked, half-fearful, half-annoyed. Max grasped her hand and steered her towards Dr. Martinez's car. "Mum!" Max called, tapping the window and signalling to Valencia, who was furiously tapping away at her iPhone. "Oh, hello, girls," Valencia said, unlocking the car door. "How was it?"

"Not so good," Max said grimly, and started to tell Valencia about Max II and all the other clones. Valencia's eyes widened, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?" Max gestured helplessly at Ella, and Valencia shook her head. "No. Please tell me it's not true,"

* * *

The gorgeous blonde smirked at the younger, dark-haired girl. "So how did it go?" she asked. Ella II smirked.

"She totally fell for it," Ella II said, smiling maliciously. Anne laughed cruelly.

"Max II and the rest of the clones may be history, but I think this means Itex has decided to start their cloning project again."

"The Replacement Plan has begun."

* * *

Ooooh. *suspenseful music plays* Seems like they've abandoned the By-Half Plan, huh? I haven't abandoned my scary OC, though. Don't worry.  
Reviews are like cookies; Awesome, and make me work faster.

-AJ


End file.
